Looking Back
by chibisukerina
Summary: The gang splits up after high school, and now 10 years later Odd remembers the girl that's held his heart for so long. OddxYumi OneShot Songfic Whatsername by Green Day.


Summary: The gang splits up after high school, and now ten years later, Odd remembers the girl that's held his heart for so long. One Shot. Songfic("Whatsername" by Green Day) Odd/Yumi

My first Code: Lyoko fic! I was surprised that there are like no Odd/Yumi fics, considering they're the best couple ever! So, I decided to write one! This idea kinda just popped into my head when I was listening to "Whatsername" so I figured I'd make it a songfic! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or the song "Whatsername".

- sound

" - speech

**Bold **- lyrics

_Italics_ - flashback

' - thoughts

Looking Back

Odd sat on his couch(one of the only things that wasn't packed up) and stared at the photo in his hand. The beautiful 15-year-old girl in the photo smiled back innocently. Just looking at her made his heart beat faster.

**Thought I ran into you down on the street**

**Then it turned out to only be a dream**

He had found the old photo while he was packing up the last of his things. He was moving tomorrow. Away from everything, from the town he'd called home for so long. He was going to leave all of his old memories behind. Pit, pat, pit, pat He could hear rain hitting the window. He looked up. It was already dark outside. He looked at the photo again.

**I made a point to burn all of the photographs**

**She went away and then I took a different path**

It brought back memories. Memories of his old school, his old friends, and of _her_. The

girl he fell in love with, the girl he still loved, even after ten years.

**I remember the face but I can't recall the name**

**Now I wonder how whatsername has been**

He loved everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her _eyes_...those beautiful eyes of hers, he could stare into them for hours. He'd never get to do that again, though. She ran off and married _him_, his so-called best friend, Ulrich.

**Seems that she disappeared without a trace**

**Did she ever marry old what's his face?**

He remembered the day he found out as if it were yesterday...

_Flashback_

_Odd had just gotten home from work. He walked in the door and threw his mail down on the counter. He was about to go change when he noticed it. A small black envelope. He picked it up and examined it. It was blank except for his name and address in small silver letters. He slit open the envelope and out fell a silver and white piece of paper. Ulrich and Yumi Are Getting Married! Was written in bold black letters at the top. It was an invitation to their wedding. He had to read it a few times to actually comprehend that his best friend was marrying the love of his life._

_End Flashback_

**I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path**

He didn't go to the wedding. In fact, he burned the invitation. To this day he wondered if they really did get married. If they were off in a perfect little white picket fence house with kids that went to a fancy school and one of those cute little dogs. He wondered what it would be like if he would have been the one to marry Yumi. Would they really have been happy? Yes.

**I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been**

That's what killed him. The two of them could've been happy together. That's all he wanted, was for her to be happy. Was she _really_ happy with Ulrich?

**Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago**

He'd probably never know, yet somehow he didn't think she was. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'You blew your chance Odd. You didn't act and Ulrich got there first because of it.'

He thought back to the day he first realized he had feelings for her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys," said Odd as he walked over to the others. He looked at them all, his gaze lingering on Yumi a little longer than the others. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'Wait? Beautiful? Get it together Odd!'_

"_Oh, hey Odd!" replied Yumi, noticing how Odd had looked at her a little longer than the others...and that she didn't mind. She blushed at that thought. Odd noticed this. Riiiiing_

"_The bell! We better hurry up and get to class!" said Jeremy, rushing off to their first class of the day, the others right behind him._ _The day continued as normal, though Odd couldn't help trying to catch glances of Yumi between classes._

_-Later That Night-_

_Ulrich and Odd were in their room, sitting on their respective beds. Odd had thought about it all day, and decided to tell Ulrich._

"_Hey, Ulrich? Can I tell you something? Its kinda important_," _Odd started nervously._

"_Sure, what is it?" Ulrich replied, sitting down his math homework. Odd took a deep breath._

"_Well, I...I kinda um...I like Yumi!" he finally admitted. _

_End Flashback_

**The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago**

"And you still married her Ulrich," Odd said to no one. 'I'm thinking to much about this...Ulrich didn't know I _loved _her. He just thought it was a crush,' he thought sadlyWould Yumi ever be his? He decided to stop thinking about it...to move on. He put away the picture and laid down on the couch to go to sleep.

"I love you Yumi," was the last thing he said before he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time.**

The End

So, what do ya think? I was thinking about doing a sequel if enough people want one. Anyway, Review! Review! Review!

**  
**


End file.
